Fairy Tales
by heelsoverhead69
Summary: In this Victorianbased story Kagome finds out she's a 'purehearted' priestess who has to save the world!inukag mirsan [&others]Review guys![shakes fist violently]
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in Paris, in the modern Victorian 'era' but its still kinda modern. But Kagome is kinda like the 'rebel' child and doesn't like dressing up and all that jazz. Well, just read for yourselves! I hope you enjoy it;)

Disclaimer: Apparantly I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1:Sneaking Out

"Miss Kagome. Miss Kagome, it's dawn and you're still asleep!"

Kagome jumped up suddenly wide awake.

"Miss Kagome, I have the shower running for you if you desire a bath."

Kagome's personal servant, Sango bowed.

Kagome yawned a mouthful before telling her,"Sango, remember you can just call me Kagome when no one else's around. You know how much I hate 'titles.'

"Yes miss...I mean Kagome."

Kagome smiled. She wasn't like the other princesses in the county. If she had a choice she'd rather be dirt, which is a rude way of putting it but its the truth. When no one's around she likes to wear regular clothing and sneak out. She hardly got to do that lately though.

"You can dress me up in diamonds, you can dress me up in dirt. da dun da dun," Kagome sang in the shower.

She got out and asked Sango what the agenda for today was.

"Well your mother expects you to breakfast when you're ready. Today is your free day so you are to do as you please, Kagome."

_Ahhh, good. Maybe I can go get some more vintage stuff._

Kagome picked out what she was to wear to breakfast, something quick to get in and out of. She decided on a greyish blue slip-on gown and baby blue sandals.

"How should I do your hair today, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Well since my hair's naturally wavy, we'll leave it. But I would like you to straighten it before I leave later on."

"Yes, Kagome."

AT BREAKFAST

Kagome entered the dining room to see her mother, her brother Sota sitting at the table. She took her usual seat beside Sota.

"Kagome! Good morning."

"Good morning to you too, Sota. Why are you in such a cheery mood this morning?" Kagome asked Sota.

"Well...,"he started, but Ms. Higurashi stopped him.

"Kagome! I'm surprised with your attitude this morning. You know better than to talk at the table."

Kagome just stared at her mother.

"You can't be serious mom..."

"_Mother," _she corrected her.

Kagome slammed her hands down on the table, pushed her chair back, and got up.

"I can't believe you! We have _voices_ for a reason. So we can TALK. I'm not hungry,"she said and started walking away. "Come on, Sota."

"Bye mom,"Sota almost whispered.

"Have fun today."

_Pfffft, yea right. Like she ever knows what we're up to anyways._

Kagome and Sota have a good brother-sister relationship. He looks up to her and always keeps secrets she tells him.

"What're we doing today, Kagome?" he asked.

She led him up to her bedroom where Sango was waiting.

"Well if I tell you something will you promise not to tell anybody?"

Sota made an action that showed him zipping his mouth shut and locking it, then throwing the key away.

"Okay. Well you know how we're always stuck in this dumb house? Today i'm gonna go to town."

Sota's eyes beamed in shock. Then he dropped to his knees as if looking for something. Then 'pretending' he found it, he 'unlocked' the key, unzipped his mouth and screamed.

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Kagome jumped on him and shut his mouth with her own hands.

"SHH! I thought you could keep a secret, but I guess I won't be taking you with me after all..." She turned around and sneered, knowing he couldn't refuse.

"But...won't we get in trouble?" he asked.

"Not if we don't get caught. Come on, Sota. Don't you want new toys or to at least see what's beyond these walls that we're stuck behind?"

He nodded frantically.

"Whoa, don't get your panties tied in a knot," she joked. He put his hands to his mouth and giggled. She smiled.

_I was gonna wait til he was a bit older, but I guess I started around this age too..._

"Here, wear this," Kagome said. She threw him brown pants and a white t-shirt. She also gave him a brown hat little boys in Paris wear.

Kagome sat down at her vanity and Sango started straightening her locks.

Kagome and Sota's rooms were connected at the closet, so he sometimes just crawls into her room, but she doesn't mind.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Like a little angel," Sango answered him.

He smiled in triumph.

Kagome chuckled under her breath. If they wanted to go into town and not be noticed, they'd at least have to blend in.

"Now turn around so I can get changed."

She slipped the gown off and put on brown pants that had tiny gold lines going down the sides. Then she layered a black wife-beater under a long white v-neck t-shirt, then she grabbed her black 'puma' shoes. After that she put some make up on. She opened up one of her fashion magazines from america and opened up her make up kit. She put black eye-liner on and turquoise eye shadow (her favorite color), then she patted pinkish blush on her cheeks and examined herself in the mirror. Her hair was flat straight and parted on the right, just like the girl in the magazine.

"You look very pretty Kagome," Sota blushed.

"Thank-you, Sota. Now we have to be very quiet okay?"

He nodded. Kagome grabbed her wallet which contained a numerous amount of cash.

"Sango, thank you so much. If my mother asks for us, please tell her we don't want to be disturbed, and if she barges in, just say you don't know where we are."

"But..." Sango began.

"Or, you can go home, I know you'd like that."

"Thank you," she bowed.

Kagome opened her balcony doors and looked outside: nobody was in sight except the 2 guards who guard the garden, but they had their backs to them.

"I'm scared..."Sota said.

"It's alright, i'll help you, okay?"

There was a rope made of vine that Kagome made a while ago. She made it so that when she swung from it, she would land in the landing below her. She picked Sota up and told him to hang on as tight as he could and to close his eyes.

"Don't open your eyes now."

She grabbed on and pushed off. They were in the air for quite a while before she jumped off and landed with a thud, almost dropping Sota. She put him down. There were a set of grass stairs underneath them. She looked over at the guards. They were still not looking.

"Okay Sota, you first."

He ran down the stairs as quickly as he could and dove head first into a bush. When Kagome got down she reassured him that nobody can see them.

"But how are we supposed to get past _them_," he asked.

"Do you see that corner over there to your right?"

He looked. There was a small square opening on the ground. They ran over and made sure nobody was over on the other side before they crawled through. When they were on the other side Sota waited for his sister to cover up the hole she forgot to cover up last time.

When they turned around, Paris streets were waiting for them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EEEEEEK. haha im so stoked. i TOTALLY know where i'm going with this one guys! that other story was a major bust, i know:( but i swear you won't be disappointed with this one guys! REVIEW and give me your ideas k! MUAH!kiss


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: False Identity

"Wow, Kagome!"

Sota was ashtonished at the sight before him. Everywhere you looked people were laughing, and talking and kissing even! He saw some boys playing marbles on the street.

"Awww, sweet!" he gasped in awe.

"Hey, kid." One of the boys were offering Sota to play with them.

"Can I?" he looked up at Kagome.

"Of course, let's go buy you a bag first."

A moment later they were back and the kids were teaching Sota how the game was played. Kagome remembered when she first played marbles...

"My name's Kohaku. What's yours?" said the little boy.

"Sota," he said with a shy smile."

"Cool, okay so the object of the game is to try to hit my marble before I hit yours..."

Kagome decided to look at the stand a man had set up on the left of them, without taking her eye off of Sota that is.

"Well hello my beautiful princess!"

Kagome froze like an ice cube.

_Oh no! Someone's recognized me!_

"Please, tell me your name," he said.

_Or he hasn't..._

"Uhm..."

She didn't want to give away her cover so she just made up a name from the top of her head

"...its Kikyo." For some reason this name made her want to gag.

"I see. And would the beautiful Kikyo be interested in any merchandise I have on display here? Your style is very unique, where do you shop?"

"I go to that Vintage store just around the block, have you heard of it?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have." He laughed," I even own that shop myself!"

_Jesus Christ..._

Kagome looked at Sota who had seemed to be winning for he had double the amount of marbles than he originally started off with. Then she looked back at the stand.

She picked up a diamond necklace.

"Ahhh, good pick milady, would you like to purchase it?"

"How much?"

"Naaa, i'll give it to you, since you're so beautiful."

Kagome blushed, no man's ever said that before,...maybe cuz she's not 'allowed' to go see anybody.

"Here let me help you put that on," he said.

"Thanks."

She turned around and he put it around her neck. Then all of a sudden...

_SLAP_

"How DARE grab my ass like that!" Kagome screamed.

"I'm sorry, my apologies...My hand gets carried away sometimes," he stammered.

"Humph," Kagome flipped her hair over her shoulders and turned around

"No, wait!"

The man called on someone to watch his stand as he followed in step with Kagome.

"My name's Miroku and if you ever need anything, I'm your man," he said nudging his thumb at himself.

_Yea if i never need feeling up i'll be sure to call on you..._

"So do you live here in Paris?"

Kagome thought he left, but answered with short answers," Yes."

"Really? Hmmm, you don't look very familiar, and I usually know most of the ladys around here...well except Princess Kagome of course." He looked over his shoulders to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation. "Word on the street is that she's the most beautiful girl on the planet (Kagome blushed at this) ...but that she's not allowed to associate with anybody. I have no idea why, but some say that she's scared of people..."

"WHAT! That's insane!" Kagome screamed.

"Yeah, I know right. So one of these days I'm gonna try to get in and see for myself."

Kagome laughed at the very thought of someone trying to get past the guards...which wouldn't be too hard if even _she_ could do it.

"That's my little brother," Kagome said as they watched Sota and Kohaku.

He nodded. "That's my friend Sango's little brother."

Kagome dead-panned.

_O...my...fucking...GOD..._

"Yooo hoo!" Miroku was waving a hand in front of Kagome's face," any body home?"

"Yeah, sorry." She ran over to Sota. "Come on we've gotta go."

"Awww come on sis! I never get to do stuff like this. I mean...I made a new friend!"

He looked so cute and Kagome didn't wanna say no, but I mean come ON! How bad of a situation is this! Her cover was gonna be blown!

"Yea come, Kikyo, we'll go see if Sango's home right now! I know you two would really hit it off!" Miroku helped Kohaku gather his marbles.

"Kikyo?..."

Kagome dragged Sota off to the side a bit.

"Yea Sota, when we're out here we have to keep a low profile, do you understand what that means?"

"But I already told them my name..." he looked down as if he were embarrassed he did something wrong.

"It's okay Sota, cuz no one really knows a lot about you okay? But lots of people know me so we have to make up a different name for me for a bit. And we have to pretend we don't know Sango as hard as it will be okay?"

"Okay Kag...Kikyo..."Sota hugged his big sister.

"You guys ready to go?" Miroku asked.

They let go of each other. "Yea, let's go."

"Did I mention that Sango works for Princess Kagome?"

Sota looked up at Kagome and giggled.

"No...wow, that's pretty cool. So she gets to see her everyday, huh?"

"Yea, she's pretty lucky. Cept she never tells me what she sees and how she looks like, she knows it kills me."

"Haha. So you guys are pretty good friends then?" Kagome asked.

"They're MORE than friends!" Kohaku added, "they kiss all the time!"

Kagome was stunned. She goes into the city and the first person she meets is Sango's boyfriend.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Sota asked him.

"You could say that," he smirked.

They were entering a meadow now.

"Follow me Sota!" Kohaku yelled. And they both ran across the meadow and went past a gate into a cottage.

"This is where Sango lives?" Kagome asked Miroku.

"Yup, they're parents left it behind for them when they died."

"Oh...I'm sorry..."_ wow I guess I don't know Sango too well after all..._

"Naa don't be, it was a while ago."

Miroku knocked on the door and opened it a bit so he could stick his head in.

"Sango, are you home?"

"I'm in here!" she yelled.

"I brought a friend with me I wanted you to meet. Sango this is Kikyo."

"Why hello Kikyo, its nice to me..." Sango came around the corner and almost fainted.

"Hi Sango, it's very nice to meet you!" She ran up to hug her and whispered," Sorry, I didn't know!"

They let go. "Sorry my place is a mess," Sango apologized and tried to frantically pick up stuff off of the floor.

"Sango stop," Kagome said, and to Miroku's surprise she listened.

"Wow, how'd you do that? I can never get her to listen to me!" he asked.

"Uhm...here let me help you,"Sota offered.

He picked up Kohaku's toys and put them in his room, and Kagome went to start dishes.

Sango was almost in tears at the sight. Kagome ran over to her.

"Sango its really alright, this is supposed to be your day off and we just barge right into your home, we'll leave. Come on Sota."

"NO...I mean...no its okay, i'm just a bit overwhelmed," she reassured them.

About half an hour later they all helped prepare supper and cleaned that up too. Miroku had passed out on the couch and Kohaku and Sota had so much fun playing Kagome didn't want them to stop.

"Can I stay the night here Kagome? Huh? Can I, can I!" Sota pleaded.

Kagome and Sango gave each other weary looks. Then whispered to each other across the table so that Kohaku wouldn't be able to hear them.

"I could go home and tell my mom that Sota'll sleep in my room 2nite, she never really checks up on us anyways."

"Yea and tomorrow when I come to work I'll get him to sneak in through that hole you always crawl out of before I go in the front gates."

"Okay and then I'll go into the garden to get him."

"Okay Sota, I guess you can sleep in Kohaku's room tonight," Sango told him.

"Yay!" Kohaku cheered.

"And tomorrow can I get some toys just like Kohaku's? Please! They're really nice you should see them!"

"Sure, kiddo."

Kagome hugged Sota before she left and thanked Sango and slapped Miroku while she had the chance. Then she began on her long journey home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I mean that last sentence isn't foreshadowing anything...what are you talking about...8-)...

lol well whaddaya think of this one? haha sweet huh? well REVIEW again!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Priestess?

Kagome was walking home as the moon was shining down on her raven hair. Street lights were on and nobody was outside anymore.

_It's kinda cool how Sota gets to make some friends, it gets pretty lonely in that house, I should know..._

Just then she heard rustling in the bushes behind her. She turned around. The rustling stopped. She kept on walking, but still watched behing her. Then ...

WHACK

Something or someone made her fly back and land on her ass.

"Ow..."

"Watch where you're goin next time, dumbass," someone said in a gruntled voice.

"Oh, sorry..." Kagome apologized without realizing that the person was trying to be rude.

"Feh, beat it."

Kagome realized his attitude.

"Don't have to be so rude about it," she answered him.

"What? So you're saying you're gonna follow me?"

"HA! Don't flatter yourself," Kagome said as she turned around.

"Wait a minute...Don't I know you from somewhere?"

_Not again..._

"What's your name?" he asked Kagome, slowly inching his way backwards a bit.

"Uh...Kikyo?" she asked more than stated.

The guy walked forward a bit, standing in the street light. He examined Kagome, and Kagome examined him. He was wearing a white wife white beater underneath a black button up shirt that wasn't tucked into light jeans that had intentional rips in them. His hair was white,(odd...) and it looked like the top of his head was messy like there was something burried underneath all that hair.

_What a hunk..._ _but I bet he's one of those jerks though...one of those really hunky, gorgeous, rich, stuck - up jerks who thinks he's the greatest thing since the invention of the cell phone..._

"No you're not," he interrupted her thoughts." Thank God..." he trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

"Kikyo's psycho, you would've already jumped on me."

_I knew that name didn't suit me..._

"Oh, so you have a girlfriend I see..." Kagome trailed off.

_I guess I'm having bad luck with guys today. First there's this hot guy who likes to use his hands AND has a girlfriend, and now this gorgeous guy is SO hot it wouldn't have surprised me if he were gay..._

"No fucking WAY would I ever even want to exchange words with her. Not saying I'm gay or anything."

Kagome wanted to jump for joy at the thought that she could possibly have a chance with this guy...not that she was interested of course...

"I'm with me, I wanna show you something," he said walking away.

Not wanting to be left behing in the dark, she followed him(even though he was a complete stranger...) She saw that vintage store that Mirokus owned come into view, and was even more surprised when they stopped in front of it and Inuyasha pulled out his keys.

"You own this place?" she asked him.

"Yea, me and my friend Miroku."

_SERIOUSLY! What ARE the chances! _

"I met him today, and he said he owned it with his friend. So I guess that's you," Kagome said stupidly.

_Kagome you're so dumb! Go ahead and say stupid stuff gawd..._

"What he didn't grab you?" Inuyasha asked, stunned.

"HA! That'd be an understatement."

Inuyasha opened the door and flicked the lights on, as Kagome's eyes glowed with them. She couldn't believe her eyes. It looked way bigger than last time she was here...

_Which was like a month ago..._

Inuyasha closed the door behing her as she checked out the rows of clothing and shelved accessories.

"Impressed?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Are you kidding me? I love it!"

"All this stuff's from America," he stated, leading her to the back room. "But what I wanted to show you is from Japan or something." He huddled over a vault and turned the combination lock to the right numbers.

Kagome sat on the nearby desk and picked up a picture of Inuyasha, Miroku and...

"You know Sango?" Kagome asked, ashtonished at how she ended up meeting Sango's friends.

"If I know Miroku, I know Sango," he chuckled.

Kagome examined the picture more carefully,and saw that Inuyasha was being weighed (as in a girl was leaning on him and it looked as if he were trying to push her away) down by a girl who looked almost identical to...

"WHAT! HOW CAN THIS BE _ME_! I JUST MET YOU TODAY!" Kagome freaked out.

"Huh?..." Inuyasha brought something in his hand over to Kagome, but examined the picture she was freaking out about first.

"Oh GOD. I thought this thing was burnt... I didn't know it still existed," he looked rather disgusted at it.

"But its ME!" Kagome shrieked.

"No, THAT'S Kikyo."

Kagome wiggled her nose and scrunched her face up in confusion.

"That's why I knew you weren't Kikyo. So you wanna tell me your name?" Inuyasha asked.

"How can you tell the difference?" she wanted to know before she answered any questions.

"Obviously because 1) she's a famous actress in the states, and 2) your eyes aren't dark."

"What...yes they are..," but he wasn't finished.

"Yours are hazel in the light," he said staring her down. They were now inches away from each other.

She was at a loss for words. She unlocked the gaze and put the picture down.

"So she's an actress, huh?" she broke the silence.

"Yea, she's the most annoyingest chick you will EVER meet," Kagome giggled and he joined.

"No joke, I ddon't even know how she got attached to me..."

"Attached?"

"Yea, Miroku, Sango and I went to go to a play when we were in the States and she was in the show and in right in the middle of it she just jumps off the stage and starts...talking to us. Don't ask, and ever since that she's like this psycho stalker."

"Why were you in the states? Do you live there?"

"No my dad died and I had to go to my brothers' place and collect my 'fortune.' I made Sango and Miroku come along cuz, well let's just say Sesshomaru and I aren't the best of friends. Anyways, Sess got the house and we split the money and I got some gay sword called 'tetsuiega.' Seriously, who names a sword...?"

"I'm sorry about your dad, I don't have one either..." Kagome said.

"What do you mean you don't have one?..."Inuyasha regreted to ask.

"Well 6 years after he found out my mom was a Quee...I mean..." but she was too late. Inuyasha had put 2 and 2 together.

"HOLY **SHIT** I KNEW IT! **You're** Princess Kagome! Wow, to think **ME**, out of everyone who hasn't even seen..."

"Shut up," she faked punched him in the shoulder.

"Okay seriously, what has the shoulder done to you?" he asked pointing at his shoulder.

Kagome laughed. "Sorry, go on about your dad," Inuyasha said.

"Well he kinda just left..."

"What an ungrateful bastard..."

Kagome laughed again. "So what's in your hand?"

"Oh yea," he openen his hand and revealed a pink round shaped...ball it appeared to be, attached to shiny white lace string.

"Wow, its beautiful."

"My dad left me this too. Its called the 'Shikon Jewel.' Like I said, who names their belongings. Here, hold it."

Kagome looked at him as if he had just told her to strip down naked. "And by me doing so, we'd accomplish..." she took it by the string and held it up to her face.

Inuyasha pulled out a piece of parchment from the vault and began to read it: "It is said that if a princess, who's pure of heart, is also a priestess..."

Kagome cocked up her right eyebrow, "Wow that's useful information..."

"Hold on I'm not done: if the jewel glows bright at the touch of her hand, she will be the only one who will be able to save all humanity," he paused to re-read what he had just said allowed to make sure it was correct.

At the words 'if the jewel glows' Kagome had put the jewel in her hands and was blinded by a light coming from the jewel, then a gust of wind coming from nowhere really.. blew her hair out of her face, showing her bewildered expression. Then the wind stopped adn her hair fell to her back. She was still holding the now glowing jewel, which was arms length away from her by now. Her chin had dropped and it would've been touching the ground if she were able to stretch it that far. She looked up at Inuyasha who was looking at her with the exact same expression that was plastered on her own face. Then in union they said:

"Oh **Shit**."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ooooooooo, i sense a re-make/twist goin on, what about you? I want IDEAS people! lol even though i have them...i NEED to know what you guys think! I want at least like, 5 haha (i know its really LOW, but i've only gotten 1, and that makes me sad haha) so tell your friends about this GREAT story if u have to lol. but neways, REVIEW! it'll be worth it! 3

luv ya guys


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Demon Exterminator and Monk

Kagome was stuck in place.

_He's kidding right...he has to be_

Inuyasha's expression went from shock, to confused, to dumfounded, and back to shocked.

_Well THAT'S never happened before..._

Inuyasha turned back to the parchment which was still surprisingly in his grasp and hadn't been 'blown' away. He looked for a 'JUST KIDDING!' but found none. Magical ink seemed to be appearing, writing at its own free will. Inuyasha was too stunned to drop it, so he read the rest of what was in the letter:

"The wielder of the 'tetsuiega' will help her of course, and so will a demon exterminator and a good for nothing monk. Your hard ships will pay off as soon as you find out the true power of the jewel and use it for good. However if put inthe wrong hands, darkness would cast over the world and all hope would be lost of the Princess...if the Princess doesn't figure out the concept of what this means, someone she meets or has already met will lead the ways..."

Inuyasha stopped and looked at Kagome, who's expression hadn't even twitched.

"Uh...Princ..." he started but she started ...laughing?

"HAHAHAHAHA! OMG that's hilarious, you almost had me goin with that wind of yours," Kagome said between laughs.

Inuyasha stared at her," Uhm...," he shoved the parchement in her face. She read it and saw the 'magical ink' at work.

_What the..._

Inuyasha now had the sword in his hand. "I don't see how this piece of junk's gonna help anyone out..." the sword was in its 'non transformed' form.

"So...you're saying all this stuff's true and that since I made this jewel 'glow' I have to save the world?..."

"That's probably the jist of it..."

"What the hell are we supposed to do then?...I can't exactly get around too easily."

"How're you here then?" Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow up.

"I snuck out?"

"Right."

"But why would I even WANT to do this?"

"Because..." and before they could do anything they heard the front door slam open.

They ran out to see Miroku, Sango, Sota, some 'cat' and Kohaku standing there with their backs against the door.

"KAGOME!" Sota screamed and ran towards her.

"Kagome!" Miroku asked. "As in PRINCESS Kagome!"

"We'll explain later," Sango told him.

"What ELSE should I know?"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked him, "Why're you guys here?"

"Well we WERE sleeping. Then out of absolutely _nowhere _this gust of wind blows the door open. We went to see what it was and found a giNORMOUS boomerang and some staff."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome,"I guess they're the ones who're supposed to help us. The 'Demon Exterminator must be Sango, cuz the 'Good For Nothing Monk' screams Miroku."

"But I didn't even agree to do carry out this 'mission' some piece of paper told us!"

"Uhm..." Kagome and Inuyasha explained what happened to Miroku and Sango.

"So Kagome doesn't believe its true?" Sango asked.

"Don't tell me you belive this!" Kagome screamed.

"Well if its writing on its own, there's gotta be some connection, right?" Miroku assumed.

"So will you do it?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

She looked at each of them.

_They can't be serious..._

"Fine," she agreed," but this jewel's mine,"she stated, tying the jewel around her neck.

"HEY!"Inuyasha bellowed.

"What? If I'm supposed to 'figure' this jewel out, I might's well keep it."

"Fine...," Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away unsatisfied.

"Look, can we talk about this tomorrow or something? I gotta get back before I get whipped," Kagome joked, but her new friends hadn't thought so. They were wide eyed.

"Yea, that was a joke..."Kagome said slowly. Even Sota laughed at this.

"So this is the little Prince then?" Inuyasha said, kneeling down to see Sota, who tried to hide behind Kagome's legs.

"Hi..." Sota said.

"Well, I guess Sota can go back with you tonight then," Sango suggested,"Don't worry you can see him some other time," she re-assured a sad Kohaku. He nodded.

After a few more minutes of chatting it up, and Miroku man-handling Kagome about being the Princess and not even telling her, Kagome and Sota made their way back to the Castle where they 'somehow' got in without being caught and got ready for bed.

_What if I hadn't met Inuyasha today? That whole 'prophecy' wouldn't have even existed...or would it have?..._

Kagome held the jewel in her hand again.

FLASHBACK

_wind blows..._

END FLASHBACK

_SERIOUSLY, where did that wind come from?...Oh well, its just kinda wierd I guess...Im a Princess! even though I don't exactly live up to my duties...Maybe I should start, I mean, I'm almost 16 and I haven't even held a ball yet..._

sigh Kagome put the jewel underneath her pillow and stayed awake for a good half hour think what her dad was doing right now...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol I couldn't think of any other way to make it sound non-cheesy so sorry about that lol. hmmm yea no reviews...that depresses me i hope you know. haha PLEASE REVIEW, how am i supposed to know what to write about with you guys just not saying anything! haha well on to the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**FAIRY TALES**

disclaimer: if i owned Inuyasha, do you really think i'd be making up stuff on here?...didn't think so.

Chapter 5:

The **Unexpected** _Visitors_

-------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone through Kagome's bedroom windows as if it were the last time it'd ever emit light again. Numerous birds had themselves perched on her balcony and were singing their hearts out.

Kagome opened her eyes to see Sota starring at her in _close _proximity to her face. Obviously, if you just woke up and the first thing you see are two eyes just inches away from your own, you'd freak out a bit.

"AHHH!" Kagome shrieked rolling right off of her bed, tangling herself in her silk lavender sheets.  
"Whoa, no need to flip out there," Sota laughed.

Kagome moaned, detangled herself from her sheets and slumped on her bed, "What do you want?" she asked him, her eyes slowly closing once again.

"Weelllll," he slurred. "Aren't we going to sneak out again today?" he whispered looking rather frantic.

Kagome's eyes propped open suddenly and she pushed her bedsheet off of her as she ran to the intercom near her door.

yes, they have intercoms lol. this is one of those 'modern' things they have, even tho its like, not modern times haha

"SANGOCANYOUCOMETOMYROOM**IMMEDIATELY**_PLEASE_!" Kagome shouted into the mic. Still half asleep, she fell against the wall, towards the floor and waited as Sango appeared at the doorway.

"Miss, err...Kagome, what is it!" Sango asked not seeing where Kagome was. She looked to where Sota was standing and saw him pointing to an oddly shaped ball at her feet.

"AH! Kagome, what's wrong, are you okay?" Sango helped Kagome into the bathroom where she splashed cold water against her face. This seemed to wake Kagome right up for she fell backwards into the bathtub, clothed and all. Sango, however, hadn't really noticed coughshedidn'tcarecough so she turned on the shower water to a warm state.

Kagome stood up and closed the shower curtain, her night-gown appearing moments later over the shower rack. Sango took it and pushed it down the laundry shoot. Sota had ran down to breakfast by now, not wanting to come in contact with Kagome in the mornings. _Bad_ experience, men,_ bad_ experience. In the time it took Kagome to finish up in the shower, Sango had made Kagome's bed and set out two different outfits on it. Sango went over to the vanity and pluggedthe curling ironin. While she waited for it to fully heat up, Kagome had chose to wear a flattering green dress that was way to fancy for anyone to wear to even a fancy dinner. It had lace all over it making it look rather elegant. It's sleeves were three-quarter length and were long on the ends. She slipped into matching green heels aswell.

"So...like,...what the hell happened last night?" Kagome blurted out, figuring there was no other way to say it.

"Well," Sango started as she began blow drying Kagome's hair. "You're some kind of pure-hearted priestess who's gonna 'save the world.'"

Kagome yawned," That's slightly _not_ cool. I mean, what in the world are we suppose to save it _from?"_

"Well whatever it is, we'll find out soon enough, I guess."

"What do you mean? What happened after we left last night?" Kagome asked, eyeing Sango through the mirror.

"Well," she started," seeing as we couldn't exactly go home, we stayed at the shop last night. Then this morning, Kirara, my cat, turned into this giant... **fire**,...thing. I don't even know how to describe it. Then she turned back to normal. So I'm hoping that we don't all go deformed or anything." Sango had now parted Kagome's hair and was now starting to curl the bottom half.

Kagome's expression was priceless. "**_DON'T _**tell me your cat has two tails..."

Sango had almost dropped the curling iron," Oh my God, yes ...how do you know!"

"My dad use to tell me stories of 'demons' and saying how some of them were bad but others like, Kirara was it? are good. So hopefully it's good."

"Wow, your dad use to tell you_ demon_ stories?...Why would you tell a little girl stuff like that?..."

"Haha, well I was quite the tomboy back them, I don't know if you remember."

"God do I remember," Sango joked. Sango put the finishing touches on Kagome's make-up before she started cleaning up the mess.

_It's wierd to have a friend clean up after you..._

"Here Sango, let me, you don't have to-"

"Uhm, I'd be _whipped_ if anyone found out you were cleaning up your own mess," Sango laughed.

"Well, its just too wierd for you to do this for me...I know! I'm gonna see if you can be like, promoted, or whatever you call it in castles."

Sango laughed at how naive the princess was. "Don't you worry about it," she assured her, shooing her out of her own room. "Now go eat breakfast before they 'close the restaurant' again," she laughed.

Kagome stood there remembering the awful encounter with the angry chef, and laughed. "Haha, okay but when I come back, we're talking about all this nonsense."

Sango waved her off and continued cleaning up.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sota put down his cereal bowl after slurrping the milk out of the bottom. When he looked up he was glared at by one of the servants.

_Well **sorrry**, but I can eat however I desire to eat..._

The servant came and took his bowl away rather hastily, and disappeared behind the swinging kitchen door. Sota sat there, swinging his legs in front of his seat, wondering how many more hours Kagome was going to take to get ready. He heard shuffling coming from the main lobby and quietly ran toward the door. He peeked around the corner and saw someone awfully familiar trying to sneak their way toward the entrance Sota was at. The man stopped dead in his tracks when he made eye-contact with Sota.

"Inuyasha! What in the _world_ are you doing here!" Sota pretty much screamed in excitement.

"SHHHH!" Inuyasha shushed him, putting his finger to his lips rather violently. Sota gasped and slapped both his hands over his mouth and made a run for it, but only got so far, for when he turned around he had ran into somebody else rather familiar looking. It was Miroku.

"Whoa there buddy!" Miroku bent down and helped him up as Inuyasha tip-toed over. "What's the rush?"

"Well I was going to go get Kagome, since you guys are her friends and all," Sota responded, looking shyly down at his feet.

Inuyasha knelt down as well so he was seeing eye-to-eye with Sota aswell. "Alright Sota, that sounds like a good idea, but we gotta be quiet about this alright? Nobody knows we're here and you wouldn't want us to be kicked out would you?" he asked Sota who shook his head.

Sota tip-toed rather stealthily i may add across the dining room, making sure the coast was clear in the hallway before waving Inuyasha and Miroku over to him. They fast-walked down the hallway and were almost heading up the marble staircase when they heard someonefall down the very same staircase.

Miroku's eyes went wide while Inuyasha looked down at Sota who was already **_way_** ahead of them. He opened up the closet that happened to be conveniently close by and shoved the two of them in there. He leaned against the door, just as Kagome picked herself up from the fall down the stairs.

She wiped dust off of her dress and casually tried to look around to see if anyone saw her fall over, and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Sota randomly standing there.

"AHH! Holy Christ, Sota, you little wierdo. Why are you standing there all guilty looking and such...?" she questioned Sota who had a giant smile on his face and was still leaning against the closet door..

"I'mnothidinganybodybehindthisclosetwhatareyoutalkingabout!My!Arentwelookingratherlovelytodaykagomesisterdear," he jumbled his words together, making it hard for her to understand him.

There was a thump that came from behind the door and Sota ran towards Kagome who was standing at the bottom of the staircase. He looked up and saw nobody coming down the marble staircase and there wasn't even anybody coming from any of the many hallways. Seeing this as the perfect oppertunity he grabbed Kagome's hand and ran back to the closet door.

"Okay, do you promise not to scream?" Sota looked up at his sister.

Kagome cocked an eye-brow up and retorted," Pffft, why would I want to scream?" When she saw Sota reaching for the door knob she quickly asked," You don't have any ... monsters hiding in there do you..." she backed away slightly.

"Well unless you're scared of boys..."

"Wha-"

Sota opened the door and two human figures fell to the floor, coughing their lungs out. Kagome _**IMMEDIATELY **_recognized to whom the silver-hair belonged to and her eyes widened.

"OH MY-" Kagome started.

"SHHHH!" Miroku shot up from off the floor and covered her mouth with his hand and looked to see if the coast was still clear. Kagome tried to get free from his grasp, but he had a pretty tight grip on her.

"Alright Sota, lead the way to Kagome's room, so we can talk quietly alright?"

Sota nodded and started to walk up the stairs. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome as he walked past her and patted her on the head. She wanted to know what the hell was going on and tried to get free of Miroku's grasp, but he picked her up and was now following Sota.

After dodging four maids, three butlers and a fat cat, they were safely in Kagome's room, where they had locked all doors.

Miroku dropped Kagome onto her bed and let out a huge breath. "I knew Princesses wore dresses, but **_jeez_**, why do they have to be so...'poofy,'" he complained.

"_**WHAT** IN THE **WORLD** ARE YOU GUYS **DOING** HERE!_Kagome yelled, her arms flailing everywhere.

"I'm so happy to see you too, Kagome!" Inuyasha fake smiled. "Haha, that's exactly the same reaction Sota had when he spotted us, excpet...less angry, and we came to talk about this whole...'situation' or whatever," he answered, looking around at Kagome's room.

"Well you could've WAITED until we got to town! Do you even _know_ what would've happened if you were found!" Kagome was still screaming and was now pacing rapidly.

"Would you quit yelling!" Miroku asked, covering his ears and cowering on her bed, as a joke. "Sango told us how easy it was for you to sneak out and told us the way in, except your vine doesn't really hold that much weight...anymore...so we had to go in through a different way."

"Sango told you to come!" she was even more stunned.

_I need some air..._

-------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that was a fun chapter to make lol. So as you can probably see, a lot of 'sneaking around' is going to be involved in this story hahaha. but yes, the next chapter shall be quite pleasing to read aswell. so review guys, i love to hear from you!

-xoOox-


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tales;**

Disclaimer: I can only imagine what it would be like to have written the Inuyasha series.  
-----  
**Chapter 6**: Another Visitor?

Kagome found herself taking deep breaths outside on her sun deck. She was walking back and forth as if it would make everything go away.

_This is way to weird, and why does it have to be happening now?.._

_  
_"Hey.. are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he sat on the edge of the balcony. He was looking at Kagome, a little bit of concern in his eyes.

But Kagome didn't catch it because she was too busy NOT looking him in the eyes. She was now back at her regular breathing pace, and turned her back on him.

"Yeah well.. no," she answered sighing.

She was now looking in the distance at the busy Paris streets she loved.

"You've got a nice view up here," Inuyasha stated, now standing about a meter away from Kagome, looking in the same direction.

She looked at him and then back at the life she didn't have.

"Yeah, I wish I could be there everyday."

"How?"

"..What do you mean how?" Kagome asked him.

He let out a small laugh, "I mean how can you wish that when you're living the high life? How can you take that for granted?"

Kagome was wide-eyed. She hadn't expected such a deep answer.

"You can't possibly know what it's like," she said. She was now facing him.

Inuyasha turned to face her, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Oh yeah? Well my dad was a King and before he died we all lived together as a big family. And when I moved away he got sick and now our family is torn apart," he explained in what seemed like two long breaths.

Kagome gaped at him. The drama in his story didn't kick her in the head, the fact that he was royalty did.

"SO YOU'RE A PRINCE?!" she yelled.

"Haha, yeah, you could say that," Inuyasha was now making his way back into Kagome's room.

"So maybe I've met you before?!" Kagome followed Inuyasha. She had a determined tone in her voice.

"I doubt it, it was a long time ago.." Inuyasha said softly, he was now sitting on a chair with his arms crossed.

Kagome fell silent.

_Oops.. I guess that part of his life is a soft spot. But its kinda cool!_

_  
_"So lady Kagome.." Miroku broke into her thoughts, "I would like you ask you a question: why haven't you been exposed to Paris?"

But Kagome wasn't listening because Sango had entered her room at that moment.

"Oh.. hey guys," Sango said coolly.

"Don't you 'hey guys' me!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm sorry your majesty!" Sango bowed.

"No Sango, sorry, I'm not mad," Kagome reassured her, "You just should've told me Miroku and Inuyasha were coming!"

"Oh I wanted to, believe me!" Sango said now standing up, "But I wanted to wait until you were done breakfast."

"Which reminds me.." Kagome started, but her stomach finished her sentence for her.

"I'm guessing you didn't make it downstairs?" Sango laughed.

"Well she fell down the stairs and then that's when I showed her I found them!" Sota said proudly.

_Thanks kid.. _Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha stood up, and Sota immediately sat down on the now empty chair.

"Well you can go do what you're suppose to do and we'll wait up here!" Miroku chipped in.

"What! I'm not sitting around here like a locked up dog!" Inuyasha raged.

Sango and Miroku exchanged awkward glances.

"You guys okay?" Kagome asked.

"YEAH! FINE!" Sango said a little too clearly. "OH! By the way, there's some guy downstairs waiting for you. Your mom told me to come get you and Sota."

"Huh? Who is he?" Sota said, crossing his arms. (Looks like he's taking after somebody..)

"I have no idea, I can't remember what his name is, it starts with an 'N' though.. do you know him?"

"No clue," Kagome said to herself, "but I'm gonna go find out! Come on Sota."

"Yay!" Sota jumped to his feet and made his way to the door.

"Hey, wait a minute! What are we suppose to do while you're down there!"

"I don't know, I didn't invite you over here," Kagome smirked. But it was true, so it wasn't her problem now.

And with that she was out the door.  
-----  
"It's been so long.."

"I've missed you so much."

Kagome and Sota entered the dining room and were surprised to see their mother being hugged by a dark haired man.

Sota stopped dead in his tracks. "Who.. is that, Kagome?"

But Kagome didn't have any answers for him. She too had no idea who that man was.

Their mom and the man heard them enter and parted from each other. Miss Higurashi cleared her throat.

"Hello darlings! Come closer, do you remember who this is?!"

"No. Who." Kagome said blankly. She didn't move an inch, but Sota on the other hand was slowly approaching them.

"Kagome.." the man said, he was walking toward them.

_That voice.._

_  
_Kagome recognized the voice, but the face and body it was coming from didn't trigger anything in her memory.

"DADDY!!!" Sota shrieked. He was running toward the man and jumped into his arms. The man was smiling and laughing and holding Sota like they've known each other for all their lives.

"Hey kiddo! I'm glad somebody remembers me. How's my little champ doing?" The two of them laughed some more and the man was carrying Sota and pretending he was an airplane.

"Dad?.." Kagome couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. He left a long time ago, with no intent on coming back.

The man put Sota back on solid ground and took a few more steps in Kagome's direction.

"Yes dear! I've come back.. I'm so sorry I left you," he said softly.

Tears came to Kagome's eyes. So much has happened in the past twenty-four hours. She hardly believed in the prophecy that came out of nowhere, how was she suppose to believe her father, who's been gone for four years, has actually returned? How did she know he was back for good? She doesn't even recognize him..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holy. I haven't updated in like, seriously, a year or so.  
Hahah, wow, but I'm back now and in writing mode. I know this chapter's short but I needed that little cliff-hanger to bide me time for my next two chapters :P  
So review and tell me what you think! You can tell me any suggestions [reviewing only takes like 30 seconds out of your day, just click that button down there!  
or even any ideas you'd like. Next chapter should be up in the next couple of days D  
See you guys later : --  
-xo-


End file.
